Horny Jacob
by lizzired101
Summary: Jacob gets pushed over the edge when he finds out Bella is marrying Edward. Then Edward and Bella have their own personal time...........Let's just say lemons and someone's balls gets ripped off! LEMON
1. Chapter 1

The crisp, cold wind was chilling as I stepped out of the comfortably warm shower. The mist around me made me feel like I was in some tropical oasis after I had used the mango scented body wash(a special idea slipped to me by Alice because apparently Edward likes the scent of mango, who knew? It was for our big engagement party tonight, and I was hoping I could stand next to Edward and feel like I belonged there. I hadn't had much time to prepare because he had only proposed yesterday). I was on cloud nine with the idea that Edward would soon belong to me. I wrapped the soft, fluffy cotton towel around myself and walked across the short hall into my plain room. As I reached into the drawer of my chest, I heard a creak in the floor behind me. I turned around to see an enraged Jacob staring me down with a mixture of hate and lust. It scared me so much I dropped the white towel on the floor and heard the soft swoosh as it hit the ground.

Jacob growled "How could you!?"

"What are you talking about? Get out before I tell Ed-" I pushed out.

He cut me off by replying "Don't even mention that bastards name. How could you?"

I, baffled, said "How could I what?" I slowly picked up the towel and wrapped it around myself, enraged at Jacob for truly _seeing_ me before Edward could. I felt used and offended. "GET OUT!"

"NO!" he shouted. "How could you marry him when he could never give you a real life? It's not like you can have a _normal_ married life! I can give you things he can't EVER give you!"

I was so blind with rage that Jacob was talking about_ my_ sex life that I shouted "Edward and I can have _EVERYTHING _a normal couple can have!" We both knew we were talking about sex.

Jacob was turning red and he was beginning to tremble."NO! He can't do that to you! Does that mean his pleasure is more important then your life! He can't do that!"

I was so upset! I screamed at him "_YES HE CAN DO THAT TO ME! I WANT HIM TO DO THAT TO ME! I WANT IT SO BAD!" You can't even understand how badly I want him!"_

That was it. Jacob's control broke. He completely lost it. "If you want it so bad then I'll give it to you" Jacob said.

He grabbed me before I could shout anything in protest and threw me on the bed. By then I had realized what was happening, and I could feel hot tears spilling over the edge and pouring down my face. This couldn't be happening to me! This was impossible! I loved Jacob like a brother! He couldn't be doing this to me.

He slapped a hand over my sobbing mouth and tore the towel off my body, throwing it to the ground. He took off all his clothes to my complete and uder horror. He was naked and towering over me, about to break my seal when I heard glass breaking and smashing to the ground. I couldn't see anything through my tear-soaked eyes. I heard Jacob yelling, and then the best sound I could have ever heard. A velvet growl that rolled deep inside my Edward.

At the sound of his voice I rubbed my eyes in time to see him pin Jacob to the wall. I heard him say to Jacob in the scariest voice I had ever heard him use, "You sick bastard. You don't even deserve to be on this planet. You'll never be able to do this to her again!"

Then I saw the most disgusting thing I thought I had ever seen, but, it made me laugh out loud. I saw Edward, while still pinning Jacob to the wall, bend down and bite off Jacob's manhood and whip it across the room until it slapped against the wall, and slouched to the ground. Jacob screamed bloody murder, and, to my complete surprise, it made me laugh! At the sound of my laughter, Edward turned to me with the most loving and concerned look I had ever seen from him. He ran across the room to my side and immediately asked if I was okay. After I said yes, I got an emotion I never would have expected.With me being naked and Edward hovering over me, I began to grind against his manhood. Edward was immediately taken by surprise, and a distressed look came over his face.

"We're not doing this now. No way." he said in a stern, but still soft voice.

"I want you _so bad_, Edward!"I said It with such passion, he couldn't resist.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **So what did you think? It was my first FanFic, but I thought it was kind of a funny plot! Review and tell me what you think! You have to read the next chapter to find out what happens, but don't worry, it's short! **


	2. Chapter 2

He picked me up bridal style and I was so happy I forgot all about Jacob who was now bleeding out on the wood floor of my room. But, to be honest, after what he almost did to me, I didn't even care. Edward ran with me through the woods, sheltering me against the cool fall breeze.When we reached his doorstep, he began kissing me in a way so passionate, it startled me.

We ran up to his room, and he closed the door. He layed me down on the bed gently, so as not to hurt me. He had a look of lust mixed with confusion mixed with a look so powerful in overpowered me.

"I love you", he purred in my ear.

"I love you, too", I breathed in a raspy voice

He slowly lifted off me, taking every motion slow so as not to surprise me. He slowly undressed in front of me, shirt, then jeans, then boxers, and I couldn't help but think how gorgeous he was. And I also couldn't believe he was going to be mine soon. He sat slowly down on the bed, and leaned over me, kissing up and down my neck, and across my collarbone, and up to my lips. I felt his arousal against my thigh.He kissed up and down my body, going in the middle of my chest, across my belly button, then down my inner thigh, and all the way to m knee cap. He then slowly went back up my leg and up my stomach and chest to my lips. After a round of passionate kissing, he lifted his lips off mine.

He looked at me and said "Are you sure you want to? Tell me to stop anytime. I love you so much."

I looked into his eyes and saw all the love and affection in the world. " I want this so much, and I love you more than anything in the whole world".

He positioned himself so his knees were on either side of my hips, and his erection was positioned outside my arousal. He looked at me one more time, and with that he thrust into me. It felt so good, no words good describe it. He was gentle and slow, but picked up the pace as we went on. He looked at me the whole time, as I was moaning his name. I felt the pleasure rack up, and then felt a wave of pleasure wash over me, and drown me to the point of complete bliss.

In that moment I realized just how much I loved Edward, and how much I loved the idea of the future ahead of me. I was living in a complete bubble of bliss, and I just made it better by thinking of perv-asswipe Jacob bleeding out on the ground. Haha! Loser!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **So, what did you think? Read and review! Thx 4 reading!( I personally love the ending. Tell me if you do!)**


End file.
